You Ungrateful Greek: The Bittersweet Death of Cassandra
by The Valedictorian
Summary: Bad attitude Cassandra is kidnapped by three men and is forced to play a little game... "I knew that I would have to pay one day... How lovely." This is my Halloween story! *Warning* This story is a very strong lemon and is intended for mature audiences! Enter at your own risk!
1. Intro

**↓↓↓Before you start reading, take a sec to look at this.↓↓↓**

**This is my M rated story for Halloween! (I will have a T rated one as well ^-^)**

******This story's intended for mature audiences because it's a strong lemon. T**his story does consist of rape and violence, you've been warned.

I'm just writing this story for fun, I'm not a pervy weirdo freak. **This is strictly for entertainment and shock-value.** If you just can't understand, then hey, that's you. Just don't bother PMing me about it.

Now, If you want to read something fun, then check out my** T** rated story **"Y&T's Unpredicting Love Wager!"** You'll love it!

Now I Present To You:

**"You Ungrateful Greek: The Bittersweet Death of Cassandra"**

Starring:

**Cassandra Alexandraaaaaaa!**


	2. Ungrateful Greek!

**Story disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur (or anything of it) or any other brand, trademark, etc. that is mentioned in this story. The only thing I own is well... This story.**

**Well, here's my first attempt at a lemon, ****lez go!**

* * *

**Ungrateful Greek!**

**"Seriously, I have to have it!"**

**"Mine!"**

**"Fuck you!"**

If this is the vocab you hear erupting from our beloved Cassandra Alexandra, it's because she didn't get what she wanted. She disrespects her parents, demands money, and would spit on anybody's grave if she felt the need to.

Sophitia can't teach her any better to act like a regular 20 year old, and no one knows if Cassandra will ever change.

Sophitia rushed down the stairs while Cassandra ran after her and remained at the top of the staircase.

**"Sophitia why won't you just give it to me?!"**

**"Because..."** Sophitia claims. **"You are an ungrateful, naughty child, that's why! You're such an... An ungrateful Greek, you know that?!"**

**"Oooooo and I hate your ass, you _know_ that?"** Cassandra clinched her fist in the air and stormed down the corridor of their Greek styled mansion.

**"Erg-I hate that bitch they call my sister. My mom better side with me on this."**

**"Mom."** She banged on the dual doors of her parents bedroom. **"MOOOOOOM!"**

**"What Cassandra? Come in."**

***BOOM!*** The younger Greek bashed through her parents door like she was on a rampage.

**"Mom, I need $7000!"**

**"$7000-"** Her mother paused. **"For what?"**

**"I want to shop, that's what."**

Her mother stared at her in amazement when she said.** "No, Cassandra, I'm not giving you that much to go shop."**

**"But Moooooom."** Whimpering and stomping her right boot.

**"Cassandra, You get $16,000 a month for sitting on your behind!"**

**"But, I need more!"**

**"No."**

**"Listen to your mother, Cassandra."** Her dad came out of the bathroom with the toilet flushing.

**"Fine! I hate you all!"** Cassandra ran out of the room, out of the front door and hopped into her car.

Her dad rubbed his beard and thought._** "So, this is what you've become, Cassandra?"**_

**"So, I fucking told my mom that she needs to give me $7000, so I can shop 'n' shit, but the bitch wouldn't budge."**

Cassandra was driving with the top down while talking to her best friend Amy on her new HTC about how much of a big **"bitch"** her mom is.

The things people would do to have what Cassandra has. I mean, she lives in a mansion, drives a SL class, and gets $4000 every week, so she can do what she wants, but no. That's not enough for her **"high"** worth of a value.

***Ring! Ring!* **She received a text from a guy who's been bugging her all day to **"get them digits"**, so she pulled over into an alley and drove in until she couldn't be seen.

**"Fucking Maxi always texting me about some ass. Fuck him, he looks too damn gay with his Elvis hair do."**

Texting phony sentences to the **"gay"** guy, a gigantic black van pulled behind the Pink SL that Cassandra sat in.

**"Go around!"** She waved her hand while trying to text Maxi. **"Geez, can they not understand? Dumb ass foreigners."**

Looking through her rear view mirror with a sprinkle of fear, she notices that the van's high beams flash constantly.

**"What the fuc-" *SCREEEECH!* *BANG!* *CRASH!***

A silence of a wreck took place, when Cassandra tried to regain composure of her mind.

**"Unh... Owww..."** In a rumble of broken pieces of a pink SL, Cassandra was barely conscious sitting in her banged up Mercedes that hit a brick wall due to the mysterious van ramming into it. A man completely demolished in black attire sprinted for his life out of the van and grabbed Cassandra by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. Another man dressed the same way hopped into her wreck of a car and took off.

**"Ooooo...Mmmm..."** She moaned deeply while the man tossed her carelessly into the hard steel rear of the van.

The man slams the back doors of the van and hops into the driver's seat. **"Hahaha... Looks like we're gonna have fun tonight, heh heh."**

Cassandra barely caught what he said when she blacked out again.

* * *

***Unknown time of the day-Inside of a mansion***

**"Toss 'er on the bed, Astaroth."**

**"Ugggghhhhhh..."** The body aching Cassandra was helplessly backpacked over the colossal man named** "Astaroth".**

Cassandra wouldn't take this abuse from anyone, though who was she to fight back? She was weak from the crash that happened earlier, and she knew that she was no match for the three men.

**"Heh heh heh."** The masked man in black lowered his figure down to the sobbing, terrified girl. He slowly, inch by inch pulled his mask off to show a strict Japanese face. A black pony tail popped to birth as the cloth slowly leveled down to his neck.

**"Now you're in trouble little girl."** He smiled deeply into the girls eyes then devilishly spat into Cassandra's beautiful face.

**"Ugh..."** She barely whispered as he grasped her loogie ridden face closer to his.

She inhaled the foul stench of his breath repeatedly as a ***KICK!*** was heard from the rapid flinging of the bedroom door.

**"That's enough, Mitsurugi."** Mitsurugi looked into her eyes one last time, tightened his grip and let her freely fall back on the rock hard excuse of a bed.

**"I-I can't believe this is happening. Where am I? What is going on? What do they want with me?"** She could ask herself a million more questions about her dilemma, but she knew that it was time for her unpredictable torture to begin.

**"Hello there, darling."** A blonde, short haired man, with a french accent kneeled down next to the girl. She was bald up like a fist of a mad man, except, this woman was sad and terrified for her confused life.

**"Let's play a little game, shall we?"**

Cassandra looked at the blonde french man when he called **"ASTAROTH!"** back into the old, ice cold room.

**"Now, Cassandra..."** He started his instructions for the game when she blanked out and thought.

**"How does he know my name?"** Astaroth came flying into the room like a frog's tongue meeting with a fly.

**"Yeah, boss?"** He asks while panting lightly.

**"Come relax for a minute. We are going to play a game with this girl and I'd love if you played."**

**"You got it."**

**"Now, Cassandra."** The french man paced gracefully around the room with one light that hung over the bed.

"**You will be able to run and we have to find you. Now, now, we'll give you a head start, but we will have to capture you. If we find you, we take you back here and if you manage to escape us, you are free to leave, now is that clear?"**

She barely nodded enough for him to continue the rules.

**"Now here are the 2 rules:**

**1) No using communication of any kind. If you do we, will kill you.**

**2)No yelling. We would find you and there isn't anyone around. Make the game challenging for us, okay?"**

**"Nice rules, boss."** Ass kisser Mitsurugi commented from the right side of the room.

**"Get ready Cassandra, you have less than 55, 54, 53..."**

**"Shit!"** She leaped off the bed and ran into the hallway of the house... Or should I say mansion that she had to run 'n' survive in.

Panicking and baffled at the hall that hosted more than nine doors, she decided that running down the hall was best. While sprinting, she felt a sharp pain in both of her knees. The men must have beat her up while she was unconscious! No wonder why she was so weak. All of her pain had to wait in line for now. She needed to escape this horrid place.

* * *

So, What do you think so far? Review for me! The next chapter will be here soon.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Come In, I'm Closed

**I lied, I'm going all out with this one.**

**Let's squeeze dis lemon!**

**On the Last episode of "You Ungrateful Greek", Our beloved Cassandra gets kidnapped and abused in a minor manner. Now she has to obey an evil French man and play his dirty little game. Will the mens abuse be so minor if they find Cassandra?**

* * *

**Come In, I'm Closed**

***PANT* *PANT* *PANT* _"This hall is so long." _*PANT***

The rush she feels to escape this place and go home, just to know that she might beat the French man at his own game... Priceless, she had to win. **_"I have to hide inside one of these rooms."_ *PANT* _"I think I have 1 more seco-."_**

**"Oh Caaaaaasssaaaaaaaandraaaaaaaaa! Where are yooooooouuuuuuu?!"** Cassandra turned back to see the door of the previous room she was in open. **" Oh gods, Oh gods."** She quickly turned her head left and right and picked a door to a room. She quietly opened it and closed it very gently.

_**"Shit! Where am I gonna hide?"** _The room was dark, it reminded you of a haunted house from the 40's. It infested in darkness, furniture wrapped with plastic lied everywhere; The room was a complete disaster.

**"Oh gods, it smells like ass in here."** Her confession of **"ass"** wasn't going to help her, so she looked around for the perfect spot to hide.

Cassandra saw an old couch and took one last breath as she saw spiders erupting from a tear on the bottom surface. _**"Gods, oh gods, why meeeee?!"** _She whimpered and dropped a single tear as she scrambled her ass under there.

From outside of the room, Astaroth confirmed with the French man that she wasn't in the closet, the door to the right that Cassandra could have hidden and been caught in.

**"Check that one."** She heard Raphael say. Her gut clenched. She felt that if she shall be caught, she shall see the ugly face of death. **"You got it boss." *Click* *Click* *Creeeeeak*** The door opened. These huge feet walked inside of the room.

**"It smells like ass in here!"** The angry giant shouted across the room

**"Hee hee hee."** Despite that she's hiding from three men presumed to torture her, she chuckled as hollow as possible.

**"Hmmm..."** He took a deep breath and started throwing furniture everywhere. **"Nope not here..."** He kept looking and looking until!

_**"Oh my gods... His foot is right next to my face."** _Her thoughts until she saw a large black widow creep in front of her face. The giant black bug of death stared at her and she just knew it was going to bite her. Silence overcame the room...

**"BOO!"**

**"AGGGGHHHHHHH!"** Cassandra screamed in complete fear when Astaroth flipped the couch that sent the spider flying through the air.

**"Hahaha little girl, you're bad at this game!"** He hugged her torso and threw her over his back.

Backpacked again, the two walk out of the room with Cassandra yelling, crying, and throwing wild punches to Astaroth's back that didn't bother him a bit. **"LET-ME-GO-*Cough*OOO!"** uncontrollably sobbing. Cassandra pounded on his back like no tomorrow until they reached the room that she woke up in.

Astaroth entered the room and threw the sobbing girl on the bed. The audience of Mitsurugi and the French man, patiently sat there grinning at the miserable girl.

**"Hmmm... I see you're not up for a good start, but hey, rules are rules right?"**

She didn't respond.

**"RIGHT!?"** He got his body parallel with the girl's and stared into her rusty green eyes.

***SMACK!*** Raphael smacked her so hard that her head hit first into the head-board of the bed. **"You answer when I talk to you, understand!?"**

**"Yes!"** She sobbed while trying to protect her face with her hands. Blood, erupted from the top of her head like a volcano when it's reached it peak.

**"Good, now as you have lost this round, you shall receive your punishment. Astaroth, she's all yours."**

**"Thank you, boss Raphael."**

**"Enjoy, little girl."** The **"boss"** named Raphael teases after Mitsurugi and himself exit the room. The two sat there watching each other to see who would make the first move, both were breathing deeply. Cassandra knew what was to happen. She just couldn't believe it was _actually_ happening.

**"Heh heh heh." *ZIP*** Astaroth enjoyed pulling his rusty black pants down. He stared at sobbing Cassandra, who caught a horny, unattractive vibe from the colossal man.

**_"I-I can't believe it! I thought I was going to die, but he's going to rape me." _**Her face of dissatisfaction stared back at Astaroth who was now rubbing the monster that lied under his hello kitty boxers.

**"Heh heh heh, COME HERE!"** He jumps onto the bed and Cassandra rolls to the floor! Astaroth puts his face into the bed and sighs with frustration.

_**"I'm still a virgin... I can't let him get me. If he catches me I..."** _Astaroth got back up and sprinted for the terrified girl who was trapped in the corner.

**"GET OVER HERE!"**

**"NO! PLEASE GOD NO!"**

**"SHUT-UP." *WHAM!*** He smacked her mouth with a quarter of his strength that felt like a ton of weight bashing into her face.

**"Ungh..."** Her sweet blood bombed the carpet as he picked her shaking body up and tossed her down to the ground.

**"Little bitch."** He remarked to her.

Astaroth pulled his boxers down and gripped his monster like shaft.

**"Open your mouth."** He demanded the **"little bitch".**

**"Mmmm..."** Cassandra refused by shutting her mouth tightly.

Astaroth was through with playing games. He grabbed the girl with his left hand and held her above his face.

**"Do as I say... or worse will come your way... HEY! THAT RHYMED! But I'm serious, you maggot."**

He slammed her to the floor. Her head hit the ground with a ***Thump*.**

**"Ahhh..."** Her head pounded with dizziness.

Astaroth ripped the girl's clothes off. He opened her mouth and entered the head of his penis inside.

It barely fit inside. Cassandra was too dizzy to stop him. She had to suffer her mouth getting stretched by the giant man.

**"Ahhh... that feels gooood."** He slid further into her mouth with the top of his shaft slowly entering in and out.

**_"He's fucking my mouth...unh... It tastes disgusting, but I can't do a thing about it... or can I?"_**

She had a plan, but she couldn't execute it too soon.

**"Yes, awww yes."** He started to buck his hips in a faster motion. His shaft reached deeper and hit Cassandra's throat.

***Shlik Shlik* "Bleehhh!"** Cassandra puked a full load all over Astaroth's crotch. She thought he would be disgusted, but it turn's out, he actually loves that kind of stuff.

She slowly pulled his snake out of her throat and took a breather.

**"You better keep this up because we have more to do."** He laughed at the girl.

She sighed very sadly.

He thought she had enough breathing and forced his dick back into her mouth.

***Shlik Shlik Shlik*** He stopped for a second. **"Mmmm... I want more."**

He took one hard thrust and pushed his fully erected cock deep inside of her throat and began thrusting. Spit was all over the border of Cassandra's mouth and his shaft with the spit dripping down to her breasts. He squeezed one of them as he thrust in a fast motion.

Cassandra violently vomited again, but he didn't care. Chills ran down her spine every time he thrust.

**"Relax your throat and this will be less painful."**

She did as she told. She felt like a bitch taking orders from a gigantic man who treated her like shit.

**_"I'm his "little bitch". _**The thought swam in her mind for a second.

Harder and harder her throat was suffering.

**"Look at me!"** He made the girl stare into his black eyes.

***Thrust! thrust!*** **"Those beautiful green eyes... Ow! I can't take it anymore! AHHHH!"**

He blew wads and wads of cum that slithered down her throat.

Cassandra puked up the mass amounts of it. He still wasn't finished. He came all over her face and lips that trickled down her chin and to her breasts.

She looked pathetic naked on her knees with cum all over her.

**"Ahhh... that was beautiful."** He claimed. **"I want more!'**

He took his penis and shoved it back into Cassandra's mouth.

**_"Ok... here I go."_ **She whispered among her self.

***BITE!* **

**"AHH! AHHH!"** With every pound of pressure she bit the man's penis.

Astaroth screamed in an anguishing cry. The pain was too dreadful.

Cassandra grabbed her clothes and made a run for it. She struggled to wipe the cum off of her face.

She ran down the hall and opened a door. It led to a giant corridor with 2 staircases. One led up and one led down. She would be a fool to take that one heading down. She knew Raphael and Mitsurugi were down there waiting for her to escape.

She quietly scrambled up stairs and hid inside of a room.

**"Find that girl immediately!"** She heard Raphael order them.

She didn't want to hide under the bed for it was too obvious, so she hid beside a giant statue that sat by the door.

She waited five minutes and popped her head out of the door. She knew the men weren't down stairs and sprinted down the staircase looking everywhere for her pink lanyard. She found it on the key holder and snatched it with no hesitation. Cassandra ran to the garage where she suspected her SL was.

"Thank you, Gods!" Whispering quietly at the pink Mercedes that was banged up, but decent enough to drive.

Cassandra got inside and slammed her foot on the brake and pushed the "start" button.

***Click* *Click* *Click***

**"What? Why won't it start?"** She pressured the brake once more and pressed the "start" button. The car's battery was dead.

***Creak*** The door to the garage opened. She panicked and reclined the seat to a laying position so she wouldn't be seen.

**"Oh Cassie, where are you?"** Mitsurugi wondered. He smiled when he saw her breasts in clear view from inside of the car.

Mitsurugi chuckled as he walked to her car and sat on the trunk.

**"You know."** He pulled a cigarette from his pocket, lit it, and blew smoke into the air.

**"Next time you want to escape. Wipe the cum off your face or it will spill on the ground leaving a trail behind you. Also..."**

He blew more smoke.** "Make sure the keys don't look like they're missing, replace them with another set heh heh heh."**

**_"Oh, fuck." _**She whispered.

* * *

**Yo, tell me what you thought!**

**Chapter 3 will be here soon, but for now, enjoy reading some of my other stories!**

**Preview to chapter 3:**

* * *

**"Wait-I can't eat this, Raphael!" **Shoving the plate to the edge of the island.

**"What?" **Raphael surprised at the starving girl's refusal to eat.** "Are you kidding me? Your legs are beast for a girl your age and size, you _need_ this protein!"**

Cassandra stood up and pointed to the man.** "Look, breakfast has too many calories and my clique wouldn't approve!"**

**-The "I Hate Breakfast Clique"**

**Coming Soon.**


	4. The I Hate Breakfast Clique

**I made the choice to continue this story as a Halloween special! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The "I Hate Breakfast" Clique**

**"Come one little girl heh heh."** Mitsurugi led the girl to the basement with his hand gripped her tricep.

**"Or what are you going to do, fuck me in my ass?!"** Even though that idiotic remark was sarcastic, why did she give away sexually intriguing ideas to one the men who kidnapped her? Tsk... Hell if I knew...

**"Keep up with that attitude and I'll do more than that."**

***Sigh*** She hung her head of annoyance and exhaustion.

They walked down the stairs to the underground dungeon with cells and fiery torches that lit the place.

He yanked a cell's door open.

**"Here.-"**

**"WAIT!"** She panicked **"You can't throw me in here! There's no bed!"**

**"You don't need one."**

**"Well, where's the bathroom?"**

**"The cold floor is your poop 'n' piss pad, Now get in there!"**

***Toss*** The girl tumbled on the ground from his powerful throw.

**"Ouch..."**

**"See you in the morning.**" Mitsurugi walked up the stairs.

She dropped to her knees and begged the Japanese man.

**"Please let me take a shower... I'm begging you!"**

**"NO! And don't ask me for anything else again!"** He returned his finger from pointing at her and trotted up the squeaky stairs.

**"Owww..."** She moaned as the dungeon door slammed shut.

**"Seriously?"** Was her reaction to the dull concrete walls. Cassandra's motto is **_"Any and everything has something special to it!"_** She slowly swallowed her words as she looked around. Everything was grey, dull ass grey with steel bars.

She was a caged animal, piss poor shit if you must.

Sandra sat there wondering why she was treated like this. Well, it didn't matter now, she was in the dungeon nonetheless.

Hours passed by and Sandra is still counting imaginary sheep on the ceiling trying to fall asleep, but she just can't fall asleep. It was so beyond boring that she lost track of the time.

***Creak*** A small flash of light crept into the dungeon. Cassandra made a visor out of her hands and covered her eyes. A figure appeared to walk down the steps and stood in front Sandra's cell.

**"Who's that?!"** Frightened by the dark figure.

An evil laughed erupted from the figure.

**"Hey, I know that laugh! It's you, Mi-Mi-MISTOROOFIE!"**

**"It's Mitsurugi, bitch! Here's your food."** He threw the girl a piece of bread, barely bigger than her eyeball.

**"What the..." **Picking up the moldy bread crumb.** "What in the hell is this?**"

**"Your breakfast."**

**"Breakfast?! It's morning already?! I've been awake for that long?"** She dropped the bread and wrapped her hands around the bars like a real criminal, desperately staring at the muscular man.

**"Yeah, so deal with it."** He started up the noisy stairs.

**"Wait!"**

**"What?"**

**"Come here please. I have to tell you something, but I don't want them to hear."**

Mitsurugi stood still and looked into her eyes. She was afraid that he might not do her the favor.

He sighed and jotted down the stairs to meet the girl in front of the bars.

**"What? He-hey!"**

Like a hurricane, Sandra spun Mitsurugi around and slapped his ass.

Mitsurugi reversed to the girl and looked at her in disbelief.

**"What the hell is wrong with you?"**

**"Hee hee!"** Cassandra smiled and watched him walk up stairs looking back at her angrily.

She opened the palm of her hand and swung a ring of keys with her cell door key around her finger. **"Gotcha."**

Sandra played it cool for about an hour so suspicion wouldn't grow. Not too long later, she unlocked the cell door quietly and tip toed to the top of the stairs. Thoughts flew through her head about taking a beauty bath with rose petals while caressing herself with most expensive soap from France. She dreamed of organic flower scented lotion and fresh clothes to wear after a few long and hard (Lol... '**_Hard_**') days of suffering. She was determined to escape!

With the finesse of a ninja, the blonde girl snuck up the wooden stairs trying not to make any creaking noises with her steps.

She opened the door slowly and sucked her figure through the small opening.

***Sniff sniff*** **"What is that beautiful smell that's making love to my nostrils?"** When you've barely eaten in 2 days, you tend to talk crazy.

There was someone in the kitchen, if she was going to escape out of the front door, she would have to pass the kitchen first. The girl scales the wall and pokes her head into the ginormous area.

**"Gold hair? Yep, that's definitely Raphael."** She whispered to herself as she watched him flip the pancakes and cook the lovely smelling food.

Sandra snuck on the other side of the island that separated the kitchen from the dining room.

_**"Freedom at last!"** _Her mind yelled when she arrived at the front door.

**"You hungry?"** A voice appeared at the kitchen. **"My dear, don't bother trying to leave out of that front door because Astaroth is waiting for you on the other side."**

**"Wha-huh? Is he talking to me?"** She put her hand on the counter and peeked over the island. He stood there turned to the stove still flipping the pancakes.

**"Did you hear me, Cassandra?"**

Sandra stood up and sat on one of the bar stools. **"How did you-how'd you know I was there?"**

**"After Mitsurugi spent half an hour looking for his keys, he told me what you did to him."**

She looked to her side. **"Damn."**

**"So, I told him not to worry about a thing and go relax, let some steam off hm hm hmmm...**" He chuckled at the girl's mischievous behavior.

Raphael set the pan down and grabbed a plate and glass from the cabinet. He grabbed a pitcher of orange juice from the fridge and poured it into the glass.

He slid the cup of pure goodness in front of her, she just stared at it...

**"What's wrong?"** He asked.

**"I don't trust you..."** She sat back and folded her arms.

**"For heavens sake! Drink!"**

She glared in his eyes... hmmm... nothing.

As hesitant as possible she gripped the glass.** *Gulp! Gulp!*** She moaned at the sweet flavor, **"It's... Good..."**

**"It's orange juice!"** Raphael was pleased.** "Please, have some more!"** He poured more into her glass.

**"Ummm... I will in a second."**

He turned around and finished cooking.

**_"Hmmm... he's being too nice, I don't trust him._**

The **_stinky_** Frenchma- wait, I think that's racist. The blonde Frenchman loaded a plate with pancakes, scrambled eggs, hash browns, and fruit. He slid the plate over to the blonde girl who reeked of B.O.

She just stared at the plate. She wanted to scarf the yummy looking breakfast down her throat, but what if it was poisoned?

**"Wait-I can't eat this, Raphael!" **Shoving the plate to the edge of the island.

**"What?" **Raphael surprised at the starving girl's refusal to eat.** "Are you kidding me? Your legs are beast for a girl your age and size, you _need_ this protein!"**

Cassandra stood up and pointed to the man.** "Look, breakfast has too many calories and my clique wouldn't approve!"**

**"Clique?" **What the hell was she talking about?

**"Yes! The 'I Hate Breakfast Clique' started by mwah, Cassandra." **A cocky smiled formed on her face while she put her hands on her hips.

**"Yeah... I know what it is..."** Raphael mumbling under his breath.

**"What?"**

**"Nothing, now eat the darn food!"**

**"Hmph." **She crossed her arms.** "If going back to my dungeon is my punishment for not eating this food, then so be it!"**

**"Mfhbdj."** He mumbled and palmed his face. **"Fine! If you don't want to eat my delicious, tasty food, then leave!"**

He hmphed at her and pointed his finger toward the dungeon. When Cassandra walked off, Raphael pulled out a bottle of fine wine and sipped it without a glass. A frown crawled upon his face.

**"The clique..."**

Sandra began dragging her feet back to her layer of doom. She had no energy, but damn, she couldn't risk eating that possibly drug infested great smelling breakfast.

She turned the corner and opened the heavy door.

***Snatch!***

**"Mm! Mm!"** Something grabbed Cassandra like a snake and slapped a towel with chloroform over her mouth!

**"Unh..."** Sandra's eyes closed very slowly.

**Some time later...**

**Cassandra slowly regained consciousness, but something was wrong...**

**"What's going on... Oh my Gods!"** An exotic pain surfaced to the rear of her body.

**"Unh-huh."** She struggled to put 2+2 together, a force wouldn't let her gain any physical composure.

**"Yeah, you blonde little bitch! *Pant! Pant!* You made me look like a *Pant!* fucking fool in front of Raphael! *Pant! Pant!***

Cassandra realized what was happening, the pain finally kicked in...

**"AAAAHHHHH! OOOOOWWWWWW!"**

She punched him and swung for her life. **"Stop! No! Stop! It hurts!"**

Mitsurugi pounded in and out of her ass with no intention to stop.

**"Nope! This is what I call payback, Slut!"**

She couldn't fight him off, not with her weak ass strength.

She either had to hate it or love it.

Mitsurugi's dick slammed her asshole harder and harder with every single thrust.

Cassandra yelled as loud as she could.

**"Sound proof walls, no one can hear you."**

Cassandra continued to shout from the agonizing pain that she was suffering.

**"I should have eaten Raphael's food, I could probably fight this guy off."** Her thought was useless. She had to accept the she was no longer an ass virgin anymore.

**"OH! OH!"** Mitsurugi nutted into her asshole and slowly slid his penis out. **"Ohhhh..."** He zipped his pants up and grabbed the girl.

They snuck through the hall quietly. Cassandra saw outside of the large windows, it was definitely night-time.

Mitsurugi and Cassandra trotted down the steps. He shoved Cassandra into her cell. **"Night-night, Slut! Heh-heh-heh."** Cassandra watched him lock her cell up and slowly crawled into the corner, pain was all inside of her butt.

**"I was just..." **Still in disbelief that she got raped... again. Goosebumps spread all over her body and made her shiver more than the cold.

**"What did I do to deserve this? My Gods, I beg for forgiveness!"**

For hours, Cassandra curled up into a ball and cried her eyes out. She still had no clue why this was happening to her, she knew she wasn't the nicest person, but that still didn't justify the atrocious treatment that the men slapped on her.

**"Life will never be the same."**

What will happen to Cassandra next?

* * *

**Hey, thanks for viewing.**

**Peace!**

* * *

**Preview to Chapter 3:**

***Click! Click! VROOM! VROOM!*** Cassandra's car started up!

She put the pedal to metal and bashed the car through the garage door, but she didn't care because she finally escaped those vile men!

**"Yes! Finally, I'm outta here!"** The moon shined brightly on Cassandra who sped over 120 mph through the mansion's estate.

She looked up to the giant orb in the sky and thought._** "Why does the moon look red?" **_It gave her chills.

***SNAP!***

**-Lolita's Moon**

**Coming Soon.**


End file.
